


Dorm Mates

by Draco_HeyYou_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #unfinished, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_HeyYou_Harry/pseuds/Draco_HeyYou_Harry
Summary: Harry and the gang are off to Hogwarts University. There, they meet the Silver Trio.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 10





	Dorm Mates

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*  
> So, This starts in the 5th chapter. I'm sorry it is so short, I needed each chapter to be short enough to reach the 10 page limit on Instagram. I posted the other 4 Chapters there, so start with those. My acc is @drarry.fanfic.owo
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to comment down below. :)  
> Also- I used the name "Abigail" for the snake because I read a fic once where Draco's snake was named that. So I decided to use the same name, I like how it sounds, almost graceful. And yes, this is an unfinished work.

**Chapter 5**

p>-and with that, he walked out of the store with supplies and a snake laying across his shoulders.

Draco walked to the food court where he saw Pansy and the group sitting at a table.  
Harry noticed him first, “holy shit-”. Pansy was about to say “what”, but a glance of Draco told her what she needed to know.

“What the fuck are you doing with a snake?!”

Pansy said as she stood up. Draco; however, was walking to the table.  
By now, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione all saw the snake. Ron was pale and eyes wide, Hermione was wide-eyed too.

“Well, I saw a pet shop and went in. Simple as that.”  
Draco said as he looked at the snake.

“Is it venomous?”  
Hermione asked as she also stood up.

“I think we’ll find out when someone makes her mad won't we?”

Draco said as he snickered, crossing his arms. Ron narrowed his eyes at him. “If that snake gets anywhere near me, I will scream. Just warning you guys.”

“So are we walking some more or what?”  
Blaise asked as he got up and stood next to Draco. The snake lifted its head at blaise as to say “why are you near me pathetic human”. Blaise stared at its little eyes, “To become friends with a snake, you must see it as an equal”. He nodded his head a bit to the snake, it nodded back. Blaise looked back at the group with a smug smile on his face, “see?”.

~ Sometime later ~

Hermione and Pansy led the group as usual. They passed many stores, including shoes, clothes, and little stuff. Pansy was determined to not lose someone so she kept a close eye on everyone. They even stopped for some light food. “Ooo can we find a Starbucks?? I’m getting thirsty from all this walking.” Pansy said as she looked around, tugging at Hermione’s arm. “We should have stayed at the dorms” Harry jokingly whispered to Ron, who laughed quietly. Blaise laughed behind them. Apparently, he has amazing hearing.

“Say, Draco, whats your snakes name?”

Draco pondered for a moment.

“Abigail”

~7 pm - On the drive back to campus ~

It was quiet in the car, Pansy drove while Hermione sat in the passenger’s seat, they were talking about plans to get the group more familiarized with each other. Harry and Ron were in the back seat, while Draco and Blaise were in the very back row.

“We should have a gathering, that way we could interact with a lot more people”

Hermione said as she waved her hands in a circular motion.  
Pansy nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

“A party! We could have it at my house since I’m sure it’s going to get loud and we don’t want to get booted out of college”

“Won’t your parents be at your house?”

“No, they’re on vacation overseas”

“Well then it’s decided, we’ll have a party at your house.”


End file.
